pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Sleepover
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chase, Corny, a sheep, a piglet and a lamb | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = April 28, 2017 May 6, 2017 July 13, 2017 September 5, 2017 December 16, 2017 | writer = Andrew Guerdat and Steven Sullivan | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown" | next = "Pups Save the Carnival"}} "Pups Save a Sleepover" is the first segment of the 5th episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. Farmer Al's animals go missing during a sleepover. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Farmer Al *Bettina *Garbie *Corny *Robo-Dog *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Mr. Porter *Katie *Raimundo *Sheep *Lambs At Farmer Al's farm, Al is having trouble keeping his animals, including Bettina, Garbie, Corny, and a few others, out of the barn so he can clean it. When Ryder and Marshall arrive, Al explains his plight, and Ryder suggests finding other places where the animals can spend the night until they can come back in the morning once Al finishes cleaning the barn up. Calling Robo-Dog to bring the PAW Patroller over, Ryder has the animals load up to take to their sleepover spots for the night. After dropping Bettina off at Katie's Pet Parlor, Corny at City Hall, the adult sheep at Porter's Café, and Garbie with Cap'n Turbot at The Flounder, Ryder takes the piglets and lambs to the Lookout to spend the night there with the pups, who mention wanting to take the animals to see Ringmaster Raimundo's Circus as he would be in town tomorrow. However, that night, growing homesick with wanting to go back to Farmer Al's, the lambs and piglets start to leave the Lookout to head home, but a thunderclap from an approaching storm startles them and causes them to run off in a panic. They are not the only ones, as the thunder from the approaching storm also scares off Bettina, the adult sheep, and Corny. Mayor Goodway calls Ryder to advise him of the situation, soon becoming a multi-call conversation as Mr. Porter and Katie call to report their animals having run off as well. Ryder assures them they will get the animals back and summons the pups to the Lookout. Marshall crashes into the elevator on a star pillow, causing him to doze off because of how comfy it is, but the laughter from the other pups soon wake him up before they head topside. Once there, another thunderclap worries Skye as she realizes a storm is coming, but Ryder assures her they will find the animals before the storm hits. He assigns Skye to look for the animals with her searchlight, while having Chase assist on the ground with his megaphone. However, Cap'n Turbot calls in to reveal that the storm also spooked Garbie, who chewed through the mooring line for The Flounder and setting it adrift on the bay. Ryder assigns Zuma to help with retrieving Garbie and The Flounder. The team deploys and head out. After retrieving Bettina first, they soon begin to recover the rest of the animals by luring them together with a hay bale for food for them, and Ryder and Zuma manage to prevent The Flounder from drifting into some rocks as Ryder puts his ATV on auto-pilot so he can steer the ship back to shore while Zuma tows his ATV back. Once all the animals are together, another rumble of thunder and distant lightning warns the team that they are running out of time before the storm hits. Luckily, they spot Raimundo trying to set up his big top on the soccer field, but the storm winds are making it nearly impossible. Summoning Rocky, Rubble, and Marshall from the Lookout, the whole team is able to help Raimundo get the big top up just in time. Al arrives shortly thereafter with a wheelbarrow full of fresh hay, having been called earlier by Ryder, and as everyone heads inside, Rocky is the last to get in before the storm clouds finally open up and it starts to rain, much to his relief that no one got wet, not even him, before he closes the tent flaps behind him. *Use her searchlight to spot the missing animals from the air. *Use his megaphone and flashlight to search all over town. *Use his hovercraft to bring Garbie and The Flounder back to shore. + + + + + *Help set up the Big Top. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Summer Rescues.jpg|link=Summer Rescues|''Summer Rescues'' (United States) PAW Patrol Summer Rescues DVD Australia.jpg|link=Summer Rescues|''Summer Rescues'' (Australasia) PAW Patrol The Carnival & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Carnival|''The Carnival'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Sleepover's Pages Category:Half Episodes (S4) Category:2017 Episodes Category:Written by Andrew Guerdat (S4) Category:Written by Steven Sullivan (S4) Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Skye is a first responder (S4) Category:Chase is a first responder (S4) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S4) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S4) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S4) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S4) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S4) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S4) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S4) Category:Bettina needs rescuing Category:Garbie needs rescuing Category:The piglets need rescuing Category:Emma and Corny need rescuing Category:The sheep need rescuing Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Katie calls the PAW Patrol Category:Mr. Porter calls the PAW Patrol Category:Cap'n Turbot calls the PAW Patrol Category:All pups are used Category:Nighttime Episodes Category:Storm Episodes